


butterflies

by saintjoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa cries during sex sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	butterflies

There were times that Oikawa Tooru lost control of himself during sex. Not in a way that warranted concern for their relationship; quite the opposite, actually. The feeling was like the dwindling embers that made one's heart pound after hugging one's partner goodbye, or the low drumming of a lump in one's throat after letting go of a hand one had held so tightly not moments before. It was the shakiness of the first kiss and the familiarity of the ten thousandth kiss rolled into a warm embrace, desperate and loving. An overwhelming feeling that, more often than not, resulted in Oikawa bawling his eyes out.

 

"Tooru." Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa's cheek and wiped away the tears streaming down his hand. "Baby."

"Don't _call_ me that when I'm–" Oikawa hiccuped, "–crying, _god,_ I'm gonna start crying more."

Iwaizumi chuckled. "You're pretty when you cry, though."

"Are you into dacryphilia all of a sudden now?"

"I don't think so. It's actually kind of a turn off to see you sobbing like this."

 _"Ugh._ I'm a mess."

Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to Oikawa's forehead and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. "You wanna stop?"

Oikawa's chest shuddered. He squinted and more tears leaked out of his eyes. "Not for the night. Blue balls suck."

"They do."

 

Iwaizumi pulled out and ditched the condom: if he went soft, it would become useless, anyway. Oikawa rolled onto his side to face Iwaizumi. He stretched out his arms, coaxing Iwaizumi to fit into them like the missing piece to his complicated puzzle. What could Iwaizumi do other than exactly that? It was his job to be his boyfriend's tissue, after all.

Despite the uncomfortable positioning of their legs and erections, Oikawa was warm and the clutch of his hands was tight on Iwaizumi's shoulders. Iwaizumi kissed up and down Oikawa's neck and rubbed circles into his hips before pulling the covers over their naked bodies. He waited until the sobs eased into steady breathing to speak.

 

"I never expected this, getting into this relationship with you," he remarked, nipping at Oikawa's skin for reassurance: _I'm joking around I still love you even though you're an emotional dumbass sometimes._

"Shut _uuuuup."_ Oikawa grabbed the pillow from below his head and shoved it into Iwaizumi's face. "You're so mean, Iwa."

Iwaizumi grunted when the pillow greeted him with a smother. He tossed it aside and returned to nuzzle Oikawa's neck. "Yep. The meanest. I'm the _worst_ boyfriend, ever."

"You _must_ be, because I keep crying during sex."

"Am I that bad in bed?" Iwaizumi laughed. "Really, though, what goes through your head before you start weeping all over me? What do you think about?"

Oikawa went silent and averted his eyes. He pressed his forehead into Iwaizumi's shoulder to hide his face. "Nothing."

The onenote response made Iwaizumi frown. "Tooru." The grip on his back tightened. _"Tooru."_

"I just _love_ you, alright?" Oikawa mumbled. "I think about... I think about you and I look at you and. It's a bunch of dumb shmaltzy crap."

"'Shmaltzy?'"

"Romantic bullshit. Stuff that gives you butterflies."

Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa's face burning against his skin. "Except your butterflies are tears. That are in your eyes instead of your stomach."

"Exactly."

 

A pause didn't have time to settle over their heads before Iwaizumi pulled back a few inches to look Oikawa in the face. His eyes were bleary and his cheeks were blotchy with the stain of his blush. He only grew redder with Iwaizumi's next question: "What kind of romantic bullshit?"

"I." Oikawa pouted. "I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"It's _embarrassing._ You'll laugh at me."

"I wouldn't. Not about your feelings." Iwaizumi brushed his lips against Oikawa's for only a second before retreating again. "So what is it?"

Oikawa squirmed about, but he didn't have much mobility when trapped in Iwaizumi's arms. "Different things. I can't just list them all, Iwa!"

"Oh, come on, stop being coy. _This_ time, in particular."

"I... I thought about how it feels like I was born to meet you..."

"What?" Iwaizumi held his breath. "How it feels like..." He brought a hand over his eyes and blushed. "Fuck, you dumbass."

"What!?"

"That's really fucking romantic."

_"Hajime...!"_

 

Without another word, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into him and kissed him with a passion backing his every touch. His fingers left pale imprints on Oikawa's skin and he ground his hips against his crotch and the blankets grew too hot, too quickly. Oikawa was the one to throw them off. Their limbs and tongues entangled, and within moments they were back where they started. Iwaizumi panted, his hands on either side of Oikawa's head and his knees propped between Oikawa's thighs.

 

"I love you."

Oikawa melted into the sheets, but shot back a mischievous smirk. "I love me, too."

Iwaizumi kissed his clavicle. "Narcissist."

" _Your_ narcissist."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SASO 2015, br 1! 
> 
> Prompt by [vellaude](http://vellaude.dreamwidth.org):
> 
>  _"I really was born to meet you."_ ― Kaworu Nagisa


End file.
